


Побочный эффект

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Peter Parker, Временное лишение способностей, Они оба универсалы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Что-то пошло не так. Это была единственная разумная мысль, объясняющая то, что говорил Паркер. Они однозначно не учли несколько нюансов в сыворотке, где-то был прокол или что-то в этом духе. Наглый Питер — это нечто новое. Наглый нарывающийся без суперсил Питер — вообще сенсация.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> Это было написано в подарок замечательному человеку (и очень талантливому автору), у которого 20 февраля день рождения: [CheBe](https://ficbook.net/authors/75343). Моим "навигатором" или же "парнем в кресле" (хотя скорее это я ее, а не она моя😆) выступила [Питер Старкер](https://ficbook.net/authors/3921732)

Тони понимал, что спарринг вне брони с Паучком, имеющим нечеловеческую силу, — дело неразумное и небезопасное. Понимал, но все равно хотел попробовать вкус необычной тренировки.

С другой стороны, Клинт и Наташа были на задании, с Кэпом отношения в последнее время не ладились, Баки с его шестеренками в руке мог с лёгкостью сломать ему что-нибудь по доброй памяти. Беннер — совершенный пацифист — вряд ли даже знал, где на Базе расположены тренировочные залы, а сам Тони еще не настолько обезумел, чтобы лезть врукопашную на Халка. Поэтому…

Доверял он только Питеру. Наверное, количество часов, что они проводили вместе в мастерской, сказалось на его теплых чувствах к парню, и, из-за этого он оказался сейчас с этим восторженным подростком прямо посреди матов и импровизированного ринга.

— Умерь сверхъестественные фокусы, и можем начинать.

« _Легко сказать «умерь». Отличный совет. Надо будет предложить мистеру Старку умерить его эго и любовь к сарказму_ ».

Питер был в восторге от возможности провести время наедине со своим наставником и тем более поспарринговать с ним. Но наплевательское отношение Тони Старка к своей безопасности его крайне раздражало. Он ведь даже костюм отказался надевать! А если Питер не сдержится, а если что-то перепутает? Чем больше он волновался, тем хуже удавалось контролировать свои удары. А оставаться совершенно спокойным в присутствии мистера Старка у него еще ни разу не получалось.

Поддаваться — тоже не вариант — мужчина был слишком умен и отлично знал, на что он способен, чтобы не заметить игры в поддавки.

— Я постараюсь, мистер Старк. Но вы точно уверены, что это хорошая идея снять с себя костюм? — решил все же уточнить Питер, взволнованно переступая с ноги на ногу. Где-то в районе солнечного сплетения что-то сжалось в сладком предвкушении.

Тони знал, что Питеру было непросто контролировать свою силу и, несмотря на то, что парень уже как три с половиной года мирился с ее присутствием в своей жизни, он все ещё не до конца научился себя сдерживать. Что ж, Тони видел в этом плюс — появится возможность проверить свои возможности в практически приравненной к условиям реального боя тренировке.

— Если я надену костюм — ты окажешься подо мной на первой же минуте. Заметь, без возможности выбраться.

Тони показалось, или парень волновался? За себя или за него? После высказанной фразы — точно за себя. Учитывая, как мило он смутился, наверняка представив подобное зрелище. Старк не планировал вгонять Питера в краску, но это не значило, что он не находил вид смущенного Питера по-своему очаровательным.

Если бы Тони когда-нибудь сказали, что бой в полный контакт с едва достигшим совершеннолетия подростком будет на равных, он бы вряд ли воспринял это всерьез. Да кто же мог предположить, что этот подросток будет в сотню раз его сильнее и выносливее из-за суперспособностей?

Он блокировал первый неожиданный удар и попытался ответить, чтобы не остаться в долгу. Да, это будет что-то интересное. Особенно, учитывая то, как ловко уворачивался парень.

Сосредоточиться на точности ударов и при этом правильно рассчитать силу после замечания о том, как легко Питер может оказаться под мистером Старком, оказалось крайне сложно. Наташа не раз говорила, что нельзя обращать внимание на слова соперника и позволять ему сбить себя с толку. Но мозг парня был не в состоянии видеть в герое детства противника.

Пока в голове полностью не прояснилось, Питер предпочитал только уклоняться от чужих ударов, позволяя мистеру Старку полностью завладеть инициативой в их сражении. Маленькая часть сознания Паучка активно просчитывала движения Тони. О да, если учитывать, что он сорокашестилетний мужчина, не мутант, не обладает никакими магическими способностями и за серьезные тренировки взялся только после того случая с Десятью Кольцами, можно с уверенностью заявлять, что он гений не только в плане механики и разработки новых технологий.

Все движения Железного Человека были четко выверены, он моментально реагировал на любой встречный выпад Питера, находя слабые места, и пытался пробить его защиту. Приходилось крутиться буквально волчком. Сильно не хватало паутины и возможности липнуть к стенам. Только обещание оставалось обещанием, и нарушать слово, данное мистеру Старку, Питер не собирался, даже несмотря на привычную тяжесть веб-шутеров на запястьях.

Внезапно пропущенный удар ногой и боль в ребрах напомнили Питеру, что во время боя с Железным Человеком, даже если он без костюма, отвлекаться на собственные мысли может только идиот. Тело действовало само — перехватить кулак перед собой, зажать второй рукой трапецию над правым плечом, подкинуть тело вверх, опутать ногами тело мужчины, сбить ему центр тяжести, уронить на маты, сдвинуть руку, и локтем надавить на шею. И кто под кем оказался в итоге?

В голове прояснилось внезапно. Азарт боя схлынул, и Питер начал серьезно переживать, а не перестарался ли он? Моментально отпустив наставника, парень слетел с него и устроился рядом на коленях, взволнованно заглядывая в глаза.

— Мистер Старк! Господи, сэр, вы в порядке? Я вам ничего не повредил? Не то чтобы я считал вас настолько слабым, что предположил, что могу навредить вам всего за пару минут боя. Но меня определенно занесло, — пока Питер в панике продолжал тараторить, его руки лихорадочно ощупывали тело мужчины в поиске повреждений. — А вы так ловко ударили. И я на чистейших инстинктах ответил. И я не хотел. Но скажите хоть что-то уже! Пятница, просканируй его на наличие ушибов и переломов. Я же говорил, что снимать костюм — это не самая лучшая ваша идея!

Тони не успел уловить тот момент, когда неожиданно почувствовал, как оказался прижатым телом парня на матах. И ладно, если бы это все продлилось с полминуты, так Питер ещё и завис в это время, будто бы сам не осознавал, что произошло. Паркер внаглую поелозил на его бедрах, к слову, совершенно не понимая, какую реакцию вызывает в теле мужчины, и слез.

Тони аж не удержался от вздоха облегчения. Неужели парень все же задумался о том, как это выглядело со стороны? Вряд ли. Поразительно беспечный пацан.

Разумеется, это должно было произойти. Вечно заботящийся обо всех на свете мальчишка решил проверить его тело на предмет повреждений. Дотрагивался хаотично: прошёлся ладонями по плечам, задел локти, огладил бока, провел по груди, спустился ниже, к прессу, и до Старка дошло, что он до сих пор молчал, игнорируя неконтролируемый поток вопросов, сыплющихся со стороны Питера.

Парень определенно беспокоился, боялся, что навредил, а на деле — только позволил заработать один-два синяка и не более. Даже уронил крайне аккуратно. Да и на маты падать не больнее, чем на подушки или на матрас. Черт. Упасть на кровать с ним было бы неплохо.

А вообще, это паршиво, когда хочешь пошутить, а шутят над тобой.

— Уровень окситоцина в крови мистера Старка повышен. Физических повреждений не обнаружено, — выдала Пятница на вопрос Паучка, и только после этого до Тони дошло, что ИИ права. Ещё несколько таких настойчивых движений, случайных прикосновений к его телу, и организм подведёт.

— В порядке я, карапуз. Адреналин зашкаливает, а так, все в порядке, — Тони попытался обыграть схожесть в названиях гормонов, отвечавших совсем за разные вещи.

Кто же знал, что эта сила, плавность движений и отточенность навыков, быстрота реакции может так возбуждать? Особенно, в лице подростка. И все бы куда не шло, но непонятно по каким причинам выбивающая из колеи мысль, что Питер значительно сильнее него, заводила. Кажется, нужно меньше времени проводить в мастерской и больше в зале. Чтобы подобное не рождалось в голове.

— Знаете что, мистер Старк? — облегченно осел на маты Питер, уткнувшись лбом в ребра наставника. Даже ненавистное «карапуз» не раздражало сейчас. — Давайте обойдемся без подобных экспериментов. Я слишком молод для сердечного приступа. А вот вы как раз нет!

— Паршивец, — отозвался Тони, стоило Питеру только упомянуть его возраст. Не то чтобы его это обидело, нет, к тому же, он знал, что парень сказал это в шутку. Только каждое напоминание о той пропасти, что разделяла их, не радовало, заставляло думать о том, что он, в отличие от подростка стареет, а не расцветает на глазах.

Пальцы Питера покалывало от соприкосновения с чужим телом, и запоздалая краска стыда начала растекаться ярким пятном по шее и скулам. Господи, это он что сейчас, под благовидным предлогом заботы облапал с головы до ног мистера Старка? Он, конечно, не жаловался, но неудобно-то как.

Питер сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание в попытке убедить сердце перестать отбивать чечетку и вернуться к нормальному ритму. Зря он это сделал. Обостренное паучьей мутацией восприятие с радостью принялось анализировать: терпкий запах пота, мускус и древесные нотки остатков парфюма, едва заметная отдушка стирального порошка еще сохранилась на футболке, и что-то еще, непонятное, манящее. И если бы Питера укусил не паук, а змея, это могло хотя бы послужить оправданием его желанию высунуть язык и попробовать запах на вкус. Пришлось сцепить зубы покрепче и приподняться.

Мистер Старк наблюдал за ним с кривой ухмылкой. Питер был готов поставить на кон своё вступительное резюме в МИТ, что от взгляда мужчины не укрылись ни покрасневшая шея, ни бегающий взгляд, возможно, он даже заметил, что Питер пытался его обнюхать.

Кто для него Питер? Просто надоедливый ребенок, за которым приходилось присматривать, чтобы он не наломал дров, как тогда с паромом? Так это было больше трех лет назад. Теперь ему восемнадцать. Он может жениться, подписать контракт с армейским рекрутером, начать бизнес, голосовать на выборах. Да только не в глазах Тони Старка. Какого черта?

Тони ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Питер покраснел, уткнувшись лбом в его ребра, и втянул жадно воздух. Главное, чтобы ничего лишнего не учуял, кто знает, на что способно его восприятие после столь глобальной перестройки генов. Стоп, значит, парень только что пробежался взглядом по всему его телу, полапал его, понял, что сделал и смутился? Старк ухмыльнулся шире. Да ладно? И он до сих пор еще сомневался, что мальчишка хочет его? Конечно, он мог ошибаться, но вряд ли.

— Сэр, окситоцин и адреналин, это разные гормоны, — ехидно подсказала Пятница, и Тони заметил, как заинтересованно покосился в его сторону Питер. Он догадался? Этот паршивец точно догадался!

Старк присел на матах, чувствуя себя вполне нормально — голова не болела, в ушах не звенело. ИИ была права, когда говорила о его самочувствии — все было в порядке. Тони запоздало заметил, что, присев, нарушил личное пространство парня, оказавшись слишком близко. В глазах Паркера скользнуло удивление и… заинтересованность в происходящем? Хм, это что-то новое.

— Ну что? Попробуем еще раз?

— Е… Еще раз?! — Питер возмущенно ударил рукой по стене. На армированной поверхности осталась отчетливая вмятина. — Вот об этом я и говорю, мистер Старк! Я всеми силами стараюсь избегать контактного боя с простыми людьми, просто уклоняюсь от атак и приматываю их паутиной к стенам именно для того, чтоб в их телах не появилось подобное, — яростно ткнул пальцем в сторону стены Питер. — И вы не исключение. Я больше и на шаг к вам не подойду в тренировочном зале, если вы и дальше будете беспечно относиться к собственной безопасности и не надевать броню. Как бы мне ни нравилось с вами спарринговать. Я не могу позволить себе причинить вам вред.

Питер, заметив, как Тони не удержался от усмешки, вылетел из тренировочного зала. Хорошо, хоть двери практически во всех помещениях Базы автоматические, иначе бы он точно сорвал их с петель.

***

Тони устало потёр переносицу, рассматривая результат их совместного с Беннером детища. Конечно, Брюс готов был проклинать его уже на второй день, так как не привык работать практически без сна и перерывов на нормальный обед, но Старк настолько загорелся этой идеей, что переубеждать его было бессмысленно.

В мерцании голограмм, ночной темноте комнаты, Тони, едва ли не проваливаясь в сон, окинул оценивающим взглядом стоящие в ряд три образца в пробирках. Красный цвет не внушал доверия, однако Старк помнил объяснения и доказательства Брюса ее безвредности для организма Паучка.

Питер сказал, что не хочет тренироваться с ним из-за суперспособностей? Отлично, они с Беннером сделали сыворотку, способную их блокировать на два часа. Ровно столько, сколько нужно для хорошего совместного спарринга. Какие-то базовые моменты у него были уже давно наработаны, но все никак не доходили руки всерьез заняться подобными научными изысканиями. То времени не было, то интерес пропал. Кроме этого, после того как Питер присоединился к Мстителям, Человек-паук со своими сверхъестественными способностями был значительно полезнее и предпочтительнее, чем просто Питер Паркер.

Брюса, как ученого, заинтересовали теоретические выкладки Тони, даже не смотря на большое количество допущений и неточностей, все же из Старка вышел весьма посредственный химик и откровенно бездарный генетик. Поэтому Беннер попросил за свою помощь две незамысловатые установки, которые Тони смог бы доставить ему в течение следующей недели. Ему даже не придется их изготавливать — закажет у знакомого, специализирующегося на ремонте медицинского оборудования.

Итак. У них имелась готовая сыворотка и неделя потраченного на ее синтезирование времени. В перспективе Тони видел Питера без сверхспособностей, возможность для реванша и крайне притягательные два часа, где парень будет значительно слабее Тони. Старк ликовал.

Оставалось дождаться завтрашнего утра и начать испытания. Ах, да. Ещё надо-таки поставить в известность об их планах Питера, от которого он успешно скрывал свои задумки все это время. Интересно, как он отреагирует? Учитывая то, что подросток любил различного рода эксперименты, как и сам Старк — парень вряд ли откажется. К тому же, Брюс сказал, что процесс безболезненный.

***

Очередное доказательство гениальности и умения нестандартно решать проблемы со стороны Тони Старка выбило Питера из колеи. Он-то думал, что мистер Старк просто согласится с его требованием надевать броню Железного Человека. Но да, Тони Старк и чужие требования — это несовместимые вещи.

Вот уж чего никак не ожидал Питер, так это того, что наставник и доктор Беннер взяв за основу его кровь, смогут создать сыворотку антипаучьих возможностей. Межмолекулярные связи нового вида белка ЗЕ32, синтезированного из его клеток, могли заблокировать его способности на срок от часа до двух. Теоретически. И сейчас мистер Старк и доктор Беннер предвкушающе смотрели на него, словно ни капли не сомневаясь в его согласии.

Почувствовать себя снова нормальным человеком, пусть и всего на пару часов, было бы неплохо. Но только если эффект действительно временный, ведь полностью отказываться от своих суперспособностей Питер не собирался, ему действительно нравилась его работа супергероем.

Питер безбоязненно протянул обнаженное предплечье, слегка сдвинув веб-шутеры, чтоб не мешались. Мистер Старк имел дурацкую привычку пренебрегать своей безопасностью, но Питер точно знал, если дело казалось чужой жизни, тут уж он перепроверял все по сто раз. Брюс Беннер после появления Халка в его жизни тоже не решился бы предлагать людям сомнительные эксперименты. Да и Пятница, загрузив свои процессоры почти на полную мощность, тоже подтвердила безопасность применения образца на 98,4%. Бояться нечего.

Тони удивился тому, что Питер не стал отнекиваться, говорить, что это неправильно — делать что-либо без его спроса, тревожить по этому поводу Брюса, тратить столько времени на изготовление сыворотки, вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-то полезным. И далее по списку. Либо уровень доверия у парня просто зашкаливал, либо то же самое происходило с уровнем глупости.

В первые минуты после ввода сыворотки ничего не происходило. Абсолютно ничего, кроме того, что Питер немного поморщился. Старк даже решил, что их идея провалилась, и поэтому образец был безвредным для организма Паучка. А после, Беннер протянул ему динамометр для измерения силы кисти и сказал его сжать. Питер с любопытством следил за движением стрелки. Результаты соответствовали показателям крепкого среднестатистического молодого парня. Но уж никак не мутанта, способного поднимать автомобили.

— Сработало, — коротко сообщил мужчина и предложил им не терять времени. — У вас не больше пары часов.

Тони обратил взгляд на светящегося от радости Питера и понял, что тот только дожидался подходящего момента, чтобы проверить, что из этого выйдет, и сможет ли он на равных противостоять Старку. Вроде вырос парень, а эмоции все так же били через край.

Нет, Питер даже так оставался для него подростком. Подумаешь, стал чуть выше Тони и мышцы отрастил. Да и выглядел теперь привлекательнее без прежней угловатости мальчишеских форм. Хотя и с ней было очень даже ничего. Стоп, они на тренировку собирались или на этаж выше, к Старку в спальню?

— Ладно, пойдем. У нас не так много времени, — произнес Тони, ощущая приятное предчувствие интересного спарринга, и, возможно, его последствий.

— Спасибо, мистер Беннер, — крепко обнял ученого Питер и чмокнул его в щеку. — Вы мой самый любимый ученый! Мистеру Старку стоило бы с вас брать пример.

Мужчина странно покосился поверх его плеча на Старка, ответившего ему слегка растерянным взглядом. В смысле, самый любимый ученый? Как так вышло, что ему достаются такие лавры, да еще и на глазах Старка? Парень еще раз широко улыбнулся и, практически пританцовывая, покинул лабораторию.

Тони ненадолго завис, не понимая, какого черта, собственно, здесь только что произошло. Это на него так сыворотка подействовала? Если да, то такие последствия ему не по вкусу. Он проводил взглядом скрывающуюся за дверью спину Питера и одарил не менее странным взглядом, полным непонимания, Брюса. А если эта сыворотка принуждала парня говорить только правду и ничего кроме нее?

— Я… пойду, пожалуй, — несколько растерянно произнес Старк, впервые не находя подходящей реплики для подобной ситуации.

Паркер совсем сдурел, что ли? Сначала ходил хвостом, нахваливал все его разработки, по ночам в мастерской сидел и иногда забывал об уроках. А здесь признался в неземной любви к Брюсу Беннеру! Это бред какой-то. В голове не укладывалось.

***

— Пятница, тебе ничего не показалось странным в поведении Питера? — решил уточнить Брюс, как только Тони покинул комнату.

— Все показатели его организма соответствуют норме. Никаких отклонений не выявлено, — проинформировала ИИ, не собираясь поддерживать эту тему.

— Перепроверь-ка еще раз все выкладки. Может ли быть что-то такое, что мы упустили? — не успокаивался Беннер. Он отметил для себя, что Питер вел себя странно. Да, парень был всегда вежлив и обходителен со всеми, излучал дружелюбие и любил душевные разговоры, однако он еще ни разу не обнимал кого-либо из Мстителей, кроме Тони. Но Старк — это отдельный разговор.

— Все тесты с новым типом белка исключают вероятность негативного эффекта на физические показатели организма Питера Паркера. Химические связи нестабильны и распадутся самостоятельно максимум через 117 минут после попадания в кровь. Вероятность полной блокировки способностей Человека-паука статистически несущественна. Влияние на когнитивные функции мозга и подкорковые центры не способно вызвать какие-либо существенные изменения в поведенческой сфере.

— Существенные? А не существенные? — тут же напрягся Беннер.

— Ничего, о чем действительно стоило бы волноваться, — безапелляционно отрезала Пятница и перестала отвечать на запросы ученого.

***

Пустующий спортзал встретил их тишиной, за что Тони был ему благодарен, иначе бы сам лично выгнал отсюда тренирующихся агентов или случайно заглянувших лаборантов. Это должен быть только их спарринг, и лишние лица здесь не нужны.

Где-то глубоко внутри засела фраза Паучка, и что-то ему подсказывало, что это была часть какого-то странного развлечения, а не искренне высказанное чувство. Или же он просто не мог смириться с тем фактом, что все время, проведенное в компании Питера, было потрачено впустую и не произвело на парня совсем никакого впечатления. Это однозначно не так. Не так же? Не мог же он притворяться?

И вот они вновь были на матах, как и неделю назад, стояли друг напротив друга, но начинать тренировку Тони не решался. Не выяснив отношения, он мог выплеснуть в спарринге агрессии больше, чем требовалось.

— Ница, включи таймер, закрой двери, засвети окна. Никто не должен видеть, как опозорится наш Паучок. Ведь так, Пит? — он подошел чуть ближе, усмехнулся и потрепал парня по волосам, тут же убирая руку. — К слову, что за шоу ты устроил перед Беннером?

— А что именно вас так смутило, мистер Старк? Если вы категорически против объятий, это совершенно не означает, что-то же самое испытывает и доктор Беннер. Или ваше настойчивое желание спарринговаться со мной не более чем сублимация нехватки тактильного контакта? — Питер несколько раз обошел мужчину по кругу, не сводя с него хитрого взгляда. — Ну, так как, мистер Тони Старк, обнимемся? Или лучше потанцуем? — парень остановился напротив Тони и встал в атакующую стойку. — Начинайте, мистер Старк. Или предпочитаете, чтоб вел я?

Что-то пошло не так. Это была единственная разумная мысль, объясняющая то, что говорил Паркер. Они однозначно не учли несколько нюансов в сыворотке, где-то был прокол или что-то в этом духе. Наглый Питер — это нечто новое. Наглый нарывающийся без суперсил Питер — вообще сенсация.

Паркер вился вокруг него, как коршун перед добычей, и Тони стало смешно от этого зрелища. Наматывал круги? Серьезно? Охотился на того, кто его физически сильнее? Старку стало любопытно, что из этого получится. На что еще решишься, парень?

— Сублимация? Где ты такие слова вычитал? — спросил он, проигнорировав остальной поток слов Питера, и параллельно обратился к ИИ, чтобы убедиться в том, что все по-прежнему в порядке. — Пятница, показатели карапуза?

Мало ли что еще задела сыворотка? В экстренном случае придется срочно утягивать парня в медблок, наплевав на потраченные впустую на создание радиоактивного коктейля время.

— Все физические показатели соответствуют норме, босс. Отклонений не замечено.

— Нет, ну если вы не в настроении, так и скажите, зачем же Пятницу приплетать? — Питер явно нарывался. Какая-то назойливая мысль пыталась напомнить Паучку, что такое поведение не характерно для него, что что-то определенно пошло не так сразу после инъекции. Но чувство непонятно откуда взявшейся эйфории подталкивало в кои-то веки отпустить себя и позволить себе поступать и говорить так, как хотелось. Благодаря сыворотке доктора Беннера и мистера Старка можно было перестать переживать, что неловким движением он может кого-то отправить на тот свет. От переполняющего ощущения свободы хотелось смеяться вслух и сотворить какую-то глупость.

Питер приглашающе махнул ладонью, мол «Чего же вы ждете, мистер Старк, нападайте», и приготовился отбиваться. Этот спарринг разительно отличался от всех предыдущих, что у них были. В этот раз Питер не собирался просто уклоняться от ударов наставника, о, нет. Теперь они могли наконец-то сражаться на равных. Хотя с первых секунд Питер прекрасно осознал, что ни о каких «на равных» тут и речи не шло.

Как оказалось, если пользоваться только простыми человеческими возможностями против такого гения своего дела, как Тони Старк, то о победе можно и не заикаться. Питеру не хватало ни опыта, ни навыков контактного боя. Зато его переполняла эйфория, безбашенность и желание вытворить что-то эдакое и доказать Тони, что он не ребенок и достоин его внимания как равный.

Таймер, любезно запущенный Пятницей, подсказал, что у мужчины ушло семнадцать минут на то, чтобы в первый раз уронить Питера на маты, придавив своим весом. Старк усмехнулся, всматриваясь в глаза парня и надеясь увидеть в них что-то вроде разочарования, что тот не смог увернуться от встречной атаки, но не увидел в них ничего подобного. Только блеск, желание столкнуть с себя и азарт. Пацан разошелся не на шутку.

— Это вы так выполняете свое обещание про то, с какой скоростью я окажусь под вами? — ехидно уточнил Паркер, и улыбнулся еще шире, почувствовав, как дернулась чужая рука на его солнечном сплетении. — Вам надо было только попросить, — томно шепнул парень.

Старк был не из тех людей, кого можно было чем-то заинтриговать и удивить одновременно, но здесь парень воплощал в реальность нереальное. Все это было дико странно и ненормально, да и Питер в таком образе являлся ему не каждый день. Пятница молчала, что означало, что парень ещё балансировал на нижних границах нормы. Интересно, как вообще ИИ эту норму просчитала?

— Прости, малыш, издержки воспитания, не привык просить о чем-либо, — произнес Тони, стараясь не выдать своей озадаченности высказанным признанием Паркера.

Резко сгруппировавшись, Питер выскользнул из-под мужчины и успел нанести несколько скользящих ударов по корпусу, прежде чем удар ногой откинул его в сторону. Интересно, а его регенерация сейчас тоже заблокирована? Или это касалось только его нечеловеческой силы? Потому что его осязательные и обонятельные рецепторы все еще продолжали работать в полную силу.

— Наташа не зря говорит, что нельзя отвлекаться на чужую болтовню во время боя.

Несмотря на свою браваду, Питер сдавал позиции, отходил, отбивался несмело, позволял Тони напирать на него и вести атаку. В плане технических навыков он совершенно очевидно подчистую проигрывал. Изворотливость, практически балетная растяжка, умение быстро анализировать чужие движения и подстраиваться под них, мало помогали. Парень крайне неумело использовал все достоинства своего идеального тела.

Нельзя сказать, что Питер относился несерьезно к их спаррингу. Просто он совершенно не гнушался запрещенных приемов, чтоб выкрутиться в очередной раз из, казалось бы, железного захвата. Когда в первый раз он ущипнул Тони за ягодицу, мужчина от неожиданности отпустил его ногу и растерянно смотрел на хитрую улыбку мелкого поганца, который подмигнул ему. Дальше — больше, как только Питер в очередной раз оказывался слишком близко к проигрышу, он выкидывал очередной финт: то за попу щупал, то глазки строил, один раз даже в нос лизнул.

Когда Тони перестал реагировать на столь откровенную провокацию и решил, что вот-вот вновь уложит парня на лопатки, все снова пошло не так. Питер увернулся от захвата и перехватил его ладонь, сжатую в кулак с неестественной для простого человека силой. Тогда Старк осознал, что все не на шутку переменилось. Что-то было не так. Сыворотка должна была действовать, однако в поведении парня в считанные секунды произошли заметные изменения.

Питер всерьез разошелся, реагировал быстрее, чем обычный человек, и Тони начал понимать, что происходило. Во-первых, к парню возвращалось его обычное восприятие. Во-вторых, каждое его движение становилось отточенным, улучшенным и, как и при способностях, умелым.

Паркер переставал попадаться на простые уловки, на которые Тони подлавливал его в начале спарринга, и все чаще его удары достигали своей цели. Уходить от рук парня становилось все сложнее, и Старк запоздало подумал о том, что Пятница, вероятно, хотела понаблюдать за тем, как облажается именно он, а не Питер. Тони чаще отступал, промахивался и, в конечном счете, понял, что парень перестал сдерживать свою силу и контролировать себя.

« _Убить бы не убил, но потрепать мог_ », — скользнуло в голове, Старк вновь уклонился, и, не заметив ещё одного удара, оказался на матах. В этот раз уже под Питером.

— Ликуешь от того, что мухлюешь? — выдал Тони на автомате, вслух выявляя причину своего поражения. Паучок начал активно демонстрировать свои силы.

— Боже упаси. Человек-паук никогда не обманывает. Хотя я мог бы. Сыграем в «Две правды и одна ложь»? Мне нравится на вас лежать. Я совершенно не против лежать под вами. И вы мне абсолютно не нравитесь, мистер Старк. Угадаете, где я соврал?

— Да ты без комплексов, я смотрю, — ушел от темы Тони, уже не удивляясь прямолинейности Питера. За него говорила сыворотка, текущая по венам, так почему бы этим не воспользоваться хотя бы ради того, чтобы вытянуть из пацана как можно больше интересных подробностей о его имеющихся желаниях и потребностях? Действовал на инстинктах и говорил, что хотел, значит? Мог обманывать? Был собой, но без предрассудков. Такой Питер заводил, и Старк почувствовал, как все происходящее начинало возбуждать.

« _Посмотрим, что творится в твоей черепушке, членистоногое_ »

Тони поерзал под сильным телом в желании скинуть Питера с себя, да только тот держал крепко, не позволяя выбраться из захвата. Парень целиком блокировал все его пути к отступлению. И что ты будешь делать, Паучок? На что ты решишься? Как далеко сможешь зайти? Нет, Старк не был сумасшедшим, но Пятница молчала, и в нем взыграла любознательность.

— Увиливаете и отшучиваетесь. Это так похоже на вас. Или действительно не знаете правильного ответа? — Питер склонился над распростертым под ним мужчиной, пристально смотря ему в глаза.

Тони был без понятия, что так понравилось в его взгляде Питеру, когда тот мечтательно улыбнулся, наклонился еще ниже и потерся носом о его щеку. Наверняка его действие можно было объяснить потребностью в обычных касаниях, которую Старк пока что намеренно игнорировал.

— Хотите подсказку? Как насчет вот так, — Питер съехал с живота Тони и устроился на его бедрах. — Итак, учитывая ваш возраст, повторю еще раз. Мне нравится на вас лежать. Я совершенно не против лежать под вами. И вы мне совершенно не нравитесь, мистер Старк, — на последних словах он старательно подвигал бедрами максимально близко прижимаясь к чужому паху. — Упс, у меня тут подсказка ребром встала. Или не ребром, а скорее колом, но не суть. Как думаете, мистер Старк, это не спортивно? И могу ли я после этого называть вас на «ты» и Тони? Или мы еще не достаточно близки?

«Парню волю дай, так он целый день будет болтать» — подумал Старк, прежде чем повторить движение Питера, приподнять бедра и потереться о его стояк своим. Он вновь пропустил меж ушей упоминание о своем возрасте, решив, что раз у него стоит крепче, чем у подростка, проблем никаких нет. Питер внезапно обмяк, перестав удерживать руки наставника, и полностью распластался на сильном теле. Старку очень хотелось бросить что-то язвительное на этот счет, но парень его опередил.

— Господи, Тони, если бы ты только мог себе представить, сколько всего мне сейчас хочется сделать с тобой. И я даже понятия не имею, почему все это говорю. Видно, у вашей сыворотки оказалось несколько весьма странных побочных эффектов.

Старк мог представить, чего бы хотел сам, оказавшись в подобном состоянии в восемнадцать при отсутствии любых тормозов. Всего и сразу. Весь этот поток слов, что лился на него со стороны Питера, хоть и был ожидаем — не переставал удивлять своей откровенностью. Раскрепощенность парня нравилась Тони, и его организм отзывался на пошлые признания, намекал, что не против продолжения.

Парень сам догадался про последствия действия сыворотки, и это хорошо — значит, вменяемая часть, отвечающая за построение логических цепочек и критичное мышление, от действия коктейля с непроверенной химической начинкой не пострадала. Тони погладил ладонью его спину, провел вниз по позвоночнику, услышал, как чуть громче обычного выдохнул Питер, стоило второй руке лечь на поясницу парня, и тут же был остановлен. Только у него выдалась возможность взять инициативу в свои руки, как Питер вновь перехватил его ладонь.

— В чем дело, Пит?

О, в таком-то состоянии и с таким сумасшедшим взглядом, полным блеска и пошлости, парень точно не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Чего он добивался? Сам же сказал, что «не против лежать под ним». Можно было организовать подобное прямо сейчас, однако парень не дал Тони возможности подмять его под себя. Одно необычное предположение закралось к нему в голову. Что, Паучок собрался подбить его на пассивную роль? Да ладно.

— Дело в том, Тони, что впервые в жизни мне хватает смелости делать то, что мне так сильно хочется. А вот хватит ли тебе смелости позволить мне это?

— Думаю, что вопрос не в моей смелости, а в твоей, — усмехнулся Тони практически в губы мальчишке, по-прежнему фиксирующему его движения. Специально приблизился к нему, провоцируя. — Ведь это ты все еще тормозишь, карапуз.

Тони намеренно раздвинул ноги в коленях, чтобы увидеть реакцию парня. Это было… Интересно? Забавно? Возбуждающе? Провокационно?

Старк не был уверен в том, что Питер решится сделать все, что наобещал ему своими намеками. К тому же, Тони причислял себя к числу людей, привыкших брать от жизни все, что она могла дать, и недостатком опыта не страдал. Да, последний его раз в такой роли был давно, но разве это проблема? Тем более, посмотреть, на что мог решиться Паучок, — довольно любопытно.

— Прости, Тони, я слегка нарушу правила нашего спарринга, — последовало едва заметное движение кисти, и запястья мужчины оказались надежно зафиксированы паутиной. — Мне просто сейчас очень важно иметь две свободные руки.

Ладно. Если Пятница все еще не била тревогу и не вызывала подмогу, то все было в порядке. Не то чтобы Тони не доверял Питеру, нет, он верил ему и готов был познакомиться со всеми демонами парня… Беспокоило не то, что Питер был под действием какого-то искусственно выведенного недо-наркотика и при этом собирался его отыметь в закрытом спортзале… нет. Волновала собственная беспомощность. Это было непривычно.

Чужая покорность кружила парню голову. Если бы Старк хоть слово сказал против, хоть неуловимо скривился в ответ на его действия, Питер бы его и пальцем не тронул. Парня сейчас переполняли желания, и не было ни малейших сил им сопротивляться, но Питер знал, что стоило бы Старку сказать «нет», и он бы послушался.

Но чертов Тони Старк не сопротивлялся. Он насмешничал, шутил и подзадоривал. Словно ставил очередной безумный эксперимент в своей лаборатории и все ждал — взорвется или нет?

Проворные пальцы парня легко забрались под край футболки. Кожа под ладонями была слегка прохладная и влажная от пота. Удержаться было практически нереально. Питер задрал футболку выше и уткнулся лицом в живот Старка. Терпким запахом любимого мужчины заполнились все рецепторы, от чего коротило нервы.

Питер не смог сдержать приглушенный всхлип, так ему было хорошо в этот момент. Он широко прошелся языком по прессу, оставляя влажный след на коже, и легонько прихватил зубами бок. От чувствительных кончиков пальцев не укрылась легкая ответная дрожь мышц Тони.

« _Меня собирается трахнуть девственник. Как я дожил до этого дня?_ » — подумал Тони и поежился от неожиданного прикосновения языка. Парень сейчас был похож на зверя, ведомого к добыче инстинктами, и, несмотря на то, что эти мысли должны отталкивать, Старк ощутил совершенно иное — новую волну возбуждения от решительных касаний.

— Кто-то, кажется, соскучился по прикосновениям, — довольно улыбнулся парень. Задрав ткань футболки под самую шею, Питер погладил большой неровный шрам от первого дугового реактора.

Тони сдержался от неуместного желания закатить глаза на эту реплику, и захотел притянуть парня к себе для поцелуя. Сделал движение руками на пробу, чтобы выбраться из цепких пут паутины. Запястья были зафиксированы крепко и не сместились даже на миллиметр. То есть, если что-то пойдет не так — он не выберется при всем желании. Старк чувствовал себя то ли мазохистом, то ли идиотом, но главное во всем этом безумии было то, что его все устраивало. Это же Питер. Дружелюбный Питер. Сумасшедший, поехавший от желания Питер. Блядь.

— Пеппер была не права. Тот реактор не доказывал, что у тебя есть сердце. Мы — доказательство наличия у тебя сердца. Мы живы, потому что ты постоянно рискуешь своей шкурой ради других людей. Совершенно не умеешь о себе заботиться, — Питер еще раз прошелся по шраму и нежно прижался губами там, где лихорадочно билось чужое сердце.

— Оставь признания на потом, — произнес Тони, осознавая, что в таком положении у него остались только незаменимая язвительность и сарказм во всех возможных вариациях. — Что с футболкой делать будешь, гений?

Ладно. Возможно, Питер действительно не все просчитал. Захотелось одновременно покраснеть от глупости ситуации и стукнуть Тони за умение испортить момент. Месть получилась по-детски мелочная, но натянув футболку на плечи Тони и скрыв в ней его лицо, Питер не удержался от смешка.

Паркер ожидал возмущения или хотя бы недовольного сопения. Но пора бы уже зарубить себе на носу, что Тони Старк всегда поступает нестандартно. Мягкая ткань так сильно натянулась на рельефных бицепсах, что плотно облепила лицо мужчины. Питер мог видеть силуэт хитрой улыбки. А потом этот невозможный человек начал творить нечто совершенно смущающее со своим языком, оставляя влажный след на ткани. Он словно занимался с ней сексом. Чертов провокатор. Питер дернул ткань, и оставил футболку болтаться ярким пятном в районе сцепленных запястий.

— Это был твой Рубикон. И ты его перешел, — прежде чем Тони успел снова сбить весь настрой своим несдержанным языком, Питер решил найти ему лучшее применение. Он часто представлял, каково это — целоваться с Тони Старком. И это не имело совершенно ничего общего с восхитительной реальностью.

Губы мужчины были жесткими, обветренными, правильно царапали корочками при каждом встречном движении. Даже если Тони и лежал покорно под Питером и позволял ему проявлять инициативу, милостиво и безучастно принимать чужие поцелуи он точно не собирался.

Тони целовал, перенимая инициативу, ласкал языком, захватывая нижнюю губу парня, и провоцировал его. Рвано выдохнул, почувствовав, как ладони Питера легли на его ребра, поднялись выше и задели вставшие горошины сосков. Парень явно входил во вкус, и Тони вновь почувствовал яркую вспышку возбуждения.

Пальцы раззадорили и вновь исчезли: всего этого было так мало и много одновременно. Хотелось, чтобы Питер не прекращал касаться, что он и делал сквозь поцелуй — вел кончиками пальцев к солнечному сплетению, опускался ниже, очерчивал линию мышц, и останавливался. Но ему нужно было больше, чем обычные, выводящие из себя прикосновения.

Тони немного приподнял бедра вверх, чтобы дать возможность почувствовать парню свое возбуждение и намекнуть на то, что пора бы с этим что-то делать. И, если бы не эта паутина над его головой — он бы уже давно разложил его под собой, не особо церемонясь. Долго подготавливал, слушая громкие стоны, доводил своими прикосновениями и вошёл бы только тогда, когда мальчишка начал просить. От этих мыслей голова шла кругом.

По всей видимости, Питер собирался провернуть то же самое с ним, но Тони, хоть и вовсе был не против посмотреть на то, насколько далеко парня заведут его демоны, не был намерен просить о чем-либо. Не в его стиле стонать под девственниками и шептать что-то бессвязное от желания. Нет. Он этого не добьется.

— Эй, Тони, ты когда-нибудь представлял себя в таком положении? — Питер на минуту отвлекся от вылизывания чужого тела, потерся носом о торчащий сосок и снова навис над мужчиной. — Потому что я точно знаю, что тебе это все нравится, хотя ты скорее назовешь Роджерса своим единственным наследником, чем признаешься в этом.

Тони хмыкнул бы на это заявление, да неизвестно, как на это отозвался бы Питер, поэтому он продолжил молчать. Парень по-прежнему медлил, о чем-то думал и играл по своим правилам, пытаясь вызвать отклик со стороны Старка, однако вместо этого мужчина смотрел на него с вызовом, надеясь, что до Питера все же дойдет, что пора бы избавиться от одежды и перейти к куда более интересной части. Он не лилейная девушка, которой нужны долгие прелюдии.

Питеру нравился яркий, болтливый и язвительный Старк. Но сейчас мужчина решил вести свою непонятную игру и молчал, насмешливо сверкая на него карими глазами. Ну что же, Тони не единственный, кто не мог устоять перед вызовом, подобный грешок и за Питером водился.

Паркер прошелся легкими дразнящими поцелуями по краю челюсти, слегка прикусил подбородок и совершенно возмутительно обошел вниманием чужой рот. До ушей Питера донесся насмешливый фырк — значит, Тони не меньше его наслаждался их игрой. О, ситуация становилась все интереснее.

Питер наконец-то добрался до шеи Старка. Она так восхитительно пахла. Парень продолжил о нее потираться всем лицом, издавая странные звуки, сильно напоминающие мурлыканье. Чертов мужчина был идеален каждой клеточкой своего тела.

От Питера не укрылось, что тело под ним откликалось куда большей дрожью именно на непроизвольно вырвавшееся из него мурлыканье, нежели на старательное выцеловывание шеи. Видно, у Старка она не относилась к эрогенным зонам. Обидно, но не страшно, Питер только начал, и мелкая неудача еще больше раззадоривала парня.

Питер умудрялся инстинктивно совмещать в себе похоть и ласку, желание подчинить себе и доставить удовольствие — самая сумасшедшая смесь из всех возможных, — и Тони это нравилось. Стоило языку парня коснуться ключиц, оставить влажный след и спуститься ниже, к вставшим соскам, Старк понял, что игра становилась нечестной. Горячее прикосновение, едва ощутимое, сменилось осторожно цепляющими зубами, и мужчина выдохнул чуть резче, чем было нужно, выдавая заинтересованность собственного тела.

Когда Тони резко втянул в себя воздух и слегка поерзал, Питер довольно ухмыльнулся. Это, конечно, не совсем то, чего он добивался, зато наглядно доказывало, что он таки мог заставить Тони кричать в голос и просить еще. Ну, или хотя бы сможет стереть эту издевательскую ухмылку с любимых губ. Паркер продолжал спускаться все ниже по чужому телу, пока не уперся подбородком в пряжку ремня. От досады хотелось выругаться, стоило позаботиться о чужой одежде раньше, сейчас же совершенно не было желания отрываться от этого шикарного тела и на секунду.

Питер, недовольно нахмурившись, стащил с него обувь, сдернул носки и не смог удержаться и не пройтись в щекочущей ласке по своду стопы. Говорят, что щекотка бывает только у крайне ревнивых людей. Наблюдая за тем, как Тони дернул ногой и поджал пальцы, Питер подумал, что находит идею ревнующего Тони крайне привлекательной.

Тони заметил, как Питер дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами потянул штаны с его бедер, и приподнял таз, помогая парню сдернуть их. К его удивлению, Питер оставил нижнее белье нетронутым. Откинув куда-то в сторону штаны, Питер сложил руки у самой кромки трусов, устроил на них свою голову и внимательно посмотрел на Тони. Мужчина закатил глаза и легонько пнул его ногой по голени — чего разлегся без действия, мол, ты же не тюлень на льдине.

Питер захихикал, громко чмокнул в районе пупка и, не удержавшись, оставил темное пятнышко засоса возле резинки боксеров. Потом, бросив еще один задумчивый взгляд на Старка, взялся зубами за край трусов и потянул их вниз по стройным бедрам. Мелкий паршивец не упустил шанса провокационно проехаться носом по самым чувствительным частям тела, открывая вид на сочащийся смазкой член.

Тони посмотрел на Питера с интересом — как тот отреагирует? Наверняка, вживую только собственный и видел. А, может, и нет, учитывая его непомерную резвость и смелость действий. Кто знает, возможно, виновата не только сыворотка, которая уже больше четверти часа как не действует, если верить расчетам Брюса. Откровенно усмехнувшись этой мысли, Тони заметил недовольство в глазах парня. Ну да, тот пытался быть таким серьезным, словно на уроке анатомии, при этом хотел заводить, касаться, выводить из себя, а Старк над ним насмехаться вздумал.

— Это тебя вид моего члена смутил, или ты не знаешь, что делать дальше? — спросил Тони.

— А ты у нас гуру минета и хочешь дать пару дельных советов для подрастающего поколения? — не удержался Питер.

Вообще Старку не стоило бы быть таким самоуверенным. Внутренне он осознавал это, был возбужден не меньше, чем парень, но не мог перестать быть собой. Особенно, когда Питер _«залюбовался»._

— Какие твои годы, карапуз. Представь, что это мороженое. Какое ты там любишь — фисташковое, шоколадное? Про зубы не забудь только, он мне дорог как память, — произнес Тони, ногами отстраняя мешающее под ним белье. Сжал в кулаки руки, попытался ещё раз дернуться, проверяя на прочность паутину. Все ещё не поддавалась. Неплохая структура — Питер явно с чувством подошёл к своей разработке.

Тони посмотрел на парня с вызовом, словно это не он сейчас был обездвижен и не мог выбраться, а Питер. Ещё немного наглости не помешает — она поможет скрыть блеск и похоть в глазах. А ещё — безумное желание, чтобы парень перестал тормозить и, наконец, взял в рот. Если он все же собирался это сделать.

— Не злись, Тони. Я компенсирую тебе каждую секунду ожидания, — Питер закинул одну ногу себе на плечо и прижался губами к щиколотке. Скользнул губами по голени, лизнул под коленом и преступно беззаботно замер над внутренней поверхностью бедра. Парень слегка царапнул короткими ногтями нежную кожу возле паха, наблюдая, как рефлекторно поджались яички. Он быстро приподнялся и мимолетно поцеловал губы Тони. — Кроме того, разве можно действительно злиться на человека, от действий которого твое сердце пытается выскочить из груди?

« _Вошёл во вкус, я смотрю_ » — подумал Тони, проигнорировав высказывания Питера. Да и, в конце концов, парень был прав. Его действия, совсем не свойственная ему решительность и необдуманность действий до дрожи возбуждали, несмотря на то, что Старк раньше не замечал за собой потребности в подчинении партнёру. Всякое было, конечно…

Касания Питера доводили до исступления, желания сказать «перестань медлить и возьми, пока дают», но в мыслях он тут же возвращался к тому, что был связан путами паутины. Осознание вновь ударяло в голову, и Старк возвращался к мысли о том, что его ещё никогда так не возбуждали открытость, доступность и, в какой-то степени, беззащитность перед партнёром. Попадал в петлю. Ну вот, хотел посмотреть на реакцию Питера, а в итоге узнал нечто новое о себе.

— В одежде не жарко? — поинтересовался Тони, специально выводя парня из себя. Быстрее сдадут нервы — быстрее покончит со своими тараканами в голове и трахнет.

Парень слегка растерянно на себя посмотрел, словно и не заметил, что все еще полностью одет и начал быстро раздеваться. Возможно, он и собирался сделать это медленно и изящно, но из-за спешки Питер сперва начал стягивать штаны и, забыв про обувь, чуть не растянулся на матах. Бросил хмурый взгляд на Тони, ожидая от него закономерной насмешки, но мужчина стоически промолчал, пусть для этого и пришлось с силой закусить губу. Вот теперь пацан был больше похож на того Питера Паркера, которого он знал.

Питер взялся за порядком надоевшие трусы, одним быстрым движением спустил их к щиколоткам и откинул в сторону ногой. Посмотрев на Старка, Питер на минуту замялся, что-то явно обдумывая, и неуверенно спросил:

— Хм, Тони, тут такое дело, а у тебя случайно…

— У меня случайно стоит, у тебя случайно тоже, и смазка тоже случайно в левом переднем кармане. Что? — Тони надоело выжидающе ерзать и наблюдать за тем, как Питер пытался играть на его нервах. Что ж, у него почти получилось. Да, наверное, не стоило сообщать парню, что он собирался сначала потренироваться «на равных», а затем воспользоваться его положением.

— Хочу ли я знать, зачем ты притащил смазку на спарринг со мной? — мало сказать, что он удивлен. Но это помогло перебороть секундную неуверенность и смущение.

— Не хочешь, — отрезал пути к наступлению Тони, и заметил, как Питер, бросив на него многообещающий взгляд, завозился с отброшенными в сторону штанами. Он все понял: додумался до того, что Старк собирался проделать то же самое с ним самим, и что планы мужчины случайно вышли из-под контроля. Тони и сам не мог разобраться в том, почему все еще разрешал этому мелкому паршивцу доминировать над собой.

Питер быстро прошелся по карманам и достал заветный тюбик. И что бы там не говорил Тони, ему очень хотелось знать, на кой-черт он притащил смазку на тренировку. Могло ли это означать, что этот шикарный мужчина сейчас раскинулся на полу весь такой возбужденный и страстный не только по тому, что им движет похоть и любопытство? Был ли у Питера шанс, что, когда все закончится — не только секс, но и эта странная смелость, навеянная сывороткой, — его не выставят за двери со словами: «Спасибо, свободен».

Паркер медленно приблизился к Тони, опустился перед ним на колени и погладил ногу с внутренней стороны бедра, мягко подталкивая ее в сторону.

— Ты прекрасен, Тони. И я говорю это не только потому, что хочу тебя до полного помутнения рассудка. Я видел обнаженного Бога, даже двух — Локи тоже не особо стеснялся своей наготы, и мне есть с чем сравнить, — Питер продолжал говорить и одновременно грел смазку в руке.

Тони постепенно выходил из себя от открывавшегося зрелища: Питер смотрел на него горящими глазами, полными похоти, и растирал меж пальцев смазку, бесцеремонно и не прекращая болтать. Он всегда много говорил, когда волновался, так, получается, беспокойство никуда не делось? Ну, по крайней мере, ему не придется наутро думать о саднящей заднице. Уже хорошо.

« _Стоп, а когда он успел на голых божков насмотреться?_ » — промелькнула запоздало в голове Тони мысль, и Питер вновь продолжил свои откровенные речи.

— В древние времена тебе бы поклонялись наравне с нашими асгардскими друзьями. Боготворили бы твое тело, восхваляли твой ум, чтили твою доброту и великодушие. Я не силен в этом, — проникновенно признался Питер, запечатлев еще один легкий поцелуй на груди Старка. — И буду выражать мое отношение как умею.

Когда Питер отстранился, оставив небольшой влажный след на коже, Тони повел бедрами, напоминая о том, что он все еще ждал от него каких-то более разумных действий, чем простая болтовня. Он не выдержал и съязвил, облизывая пересохшие от предвкушения губы.

— Будь добр, вырази его своим членом.

Питер ни капли не пытался сдерживать тот поток признаний, который собирался выплеснуть на самого дорогого на всем свете человека. И стоило Тони остановить его, сострить в очередной раз, парень выполнил его просьбу, прервав на полуслове. Он огладил скользким пальцем мошонку, провел ниже и прижался к анусу, мягко надавливая и аккуратно толкаясь внутрь.

Старк вздрогнул, ощутив приятное давление, и расслабился под ним, позволяя Питеру делать все, что ему захочется. Почувствовал, как мурашки побежали по рукам от долгожданного проникновения пальцем, что наверняка не скрылось от взгляда парня. Плевать. Это было приятно, непривычно и хорошо. Главное, чтобы он не останавливался, продолжал двигать пальцами внутри. Тони хотелось насадиться самостоятельно, податься вперед, только зафиксированные руки над головой не позволяли сделать это.

Покорность Тони подкупала, хотелось ответить ему такой же открытостью, и Питер совершенно не видел причин сопротивляться этому желанию.

— Ты же знаешь, когда я волнуюсь, мне сложно связанно высказывать свои мысли, постоянно сбиваюсь и начинаю заикаться. Я даже в какой-то мере благодарен этому жидкому криптониту, что вы с Беннером синтезировали буквально на коленке. Это непередаваемое ощущение, когда сознание и подсознание наконец-то достигли полного взаимопонимания, — Питер толкнулся пальцем глубже, легко найдя простату. Тони резко дернул бедрами, громко втянув воздух сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Вот же упрямец.

Старк непроизвольно приподнял бедра, чувствуя, как удовольствие вспышкой разлилось по всему телу, вдохнул, чтобы не выдать собственных ощущений и не показать, что с ним творили прикосновения парня на самом деле. Не добьется. Выдохнул уже спокойнее, стараясь игнорировать потребность своего тела в выражении эмоций каким-либо другим способом. Заглянул в глаза Питеру и заметил в них что-то вроде восхищения собой и им. Одновременно.

— Я не знаю молитв, Тони. Но ради тебя я бы придумал несколько, если бы только тебе это было надо. А пока я могу только утопить твое тело в удовольствии, наслаждении и ласке. Это мой личный способ преклонения перед моим личным божеством, — Питер любовно погладил мужчину по щеке, мазнул легким поцелуем по уголку губ и скользнул к его паху, медленно вбирая в рот его член. Если раньше действия Питера были вызывающе агрессивны, то теперь они были наполнены выбивающей дух нежностью.

Тони не знал, как реагировать на это признание, да и вскоре потребность в любых изъяснениях отпала сама собой, учитывая то, что губы парня оказались на его члене, а язык Питера медленно обвел головку, заставив Старка сжать кулаки, чтобы не податься бедрами вперед. Палец, все еще находившийся внутри него, вновь нашел простату, и Тони не выдержал избытка ощущений, впервые тихо простонав. Чем больше он сдерживался, тем острее все воспринималось.

Питер никогда не думал, что будет так рад отсутствию рвотного рефлекса. Сейчас, когда хотелось пропустить член Тони как можно глубже в свое горло, настолько, чтоб носом уткнуться в жесткие волоски на лобке мужчины, это, несомненно, было полезным бонусом.

Тони чувствовал, как тело начало подводить его и подрагивать от приятных ощущений, когда парень обвел языком уздечку и широко мазнул по головке. Ввел еще один палец, как только понял, что Старк максимально расслабился и готов принять его, от чего Тони прогнулся и невольно заставил Питера взять в рот глубже. И парень взял.

Где успел набраться опыта? Неужели Тони был не первым, с кем он решил разделить удовольствие или же просто переспать? Оказывается, он многого не знал о своем протеже, хоть и был уверен в обратном. Это объясняло решительность Питера и его подсознательное желание вести, а не быть ведомым. Старк стиснул зубы, сдерживая вырывающийся стон, когда Питер взял особенно глубоко.

Это был не первый минет, который делал Питер, хотя всех его любовников можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. Просто раньше целью было довести партнера до быстрого оргазма и получить свою взаимную ласку. Сейчас же парня мало заботила кульминация, просто хотелось сделать приятно любимому человеку.

Да, любимому. Уж самому-то себе в этом признаться уже можно. Да и Тони он сегодня наговорил уже достаточно, чтобы в его истинных чувствах не осталось ни малейшего сомнения. Даже если это его единственный шанс переспать с Тони, и через пару часов он услышит просьбу забыть все произошедшее, Питер не будет сопротивляться. Жизнь и так много раз била Тони Старка по голове внезапными проблемами, обременять его еще и невзаимными чувствами будет несправедливо, а учитывая его вечный комплекс вины — еще и жестоко.

Думать сейчас о возможных вариантах окончания такого замечательного вечера не хотелось. Куда больше Питера сейчас интересовала приятная тяжесть чужого члена на языке, соленовато-горький привкус во рту, и жаркая теснота тела Тони, которая принимала в себя уже три пальца, мягко, едва заметно, покачиваясь навстречу.

Тони сжимал ладони в кулаки, чувствовал, как громко стучало сердце, хотел освободиться и притянуть Питера к себе, предложить ему войти и заменить пальцы членом. Кусал губы, сопротивляясь эмоциям, берущим верх. Не мог переступить через собственную гордость и самооценку, уверяя себя в том, что парень не сумеет выбить из него стоны. И догадывался, что ошибался, ощущая, как подрагивал его член во рту у Питера.

Этот упрямец продолжал настойчиво жевать свои губы, не позволяя себе в голос стонать от удовольствия. В некоторых местах уже запеклись корочки крови. Питеру не нравилось это, губы Тони были идеальны для поцелуев, они не должны страдать от зубов. В знак протеста, парень недовольно рыкнул, не выпуская член изо рта, заставляя мужчину выгибаться от приятной вибрации, что прошила все его тело. Тони запрокинул голову назад, инстинктивно подставляя шею в жесте доверия и подчинения.

Старк сдавался, каждая клеточка тела стала восприимчивой к чужим касаниям, несмотря на то, что большее внимание Питер уделял именно его члену и растяжке. Разводил пальцы в стороны, подготавливал для себя, и это осознание, заменило прежнее любопытство желанием ощутить парня внутри. Такая непривычная потребность в чем-то большем напрягала и сводила с ума. Ведь он не мог хотеть этого так сильно, или?..

Глупый Старк. Можно подумать, стоны и мольбы чем-то ущемят его мужскую гордость. Питер клятвенно пообещал себе разобраться с этими тараканами в голове мужчины, если все между ними не закончится сегодняшним вечером. Если понадобится, то и на собственном примере продемонстрирует, что стонущий и просящий еще любовник — это не унизительно, а одно из проявлений крайнего наслаждения.

Но наказать за столь жестокое обращение с любимыми губами стоило. Питер еще раз заурчал, наслаждаясь дрожью Тони под собой, и аккуратно сжал зубами ствол члена, четко контролируя каждое движение, чтобы балансировать между удовольствием и болью. В конце концов, парень же не пытать его собирался.

Почувствовав зубы на члене, Старк мгновенно напрягся, чтобы не дрогнуть лишний раз. Очень хотелось продолжения, но Питер так медленно насаживался ртом, что Тони непроизвольно приоткрыл губы, коря себя за то, что едва не простонал от удовольствия, когда парень вновь ускорил движения, скользя языком, обводя места, которые очертили зубы. Перед глазами мелькали белые мушки, и Старк ощутил, как маленькая капля пота скатилась по его виску вниз. Что этот пацан творил с ним?

В этот самый момент Тони был достоин стать моделью для работ величайших художников эпохи Возрождения. Глупый Старк. Когда выглядишь таким образом, совершенно не обязательно запрещать себе стонать и кричать, тело намного честнее в выражении удовольствия. Нужно просто знать, на что обращать внимание. А Питер знал. И выжигал на внутренней части век каждую деталь, стараясь запомнить навсегда насколько может быть прекрасен Тони Старк, когда ему хорошо. Выгибающий спину в удовольствии, так и замерший, застывший на высоте этого движения, боясь спровоцировать Питера любым движением, с широко распахнутыми глазами, приоткрытым ртом, сорванным дыханием, часто поднимающейся и опускающейся грудной клеткой, и горячей задницей, которая крепко зажимала в себе пальцы парня.

Питер двинул головой, пощекотал языком уздечку и качнулся к лицу Тони.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Тони. Потому что я могу так продолжать еще много и много часов. И если это то, что тебе надо, я буду только рад тебе угодить, — Питер потянулся к нему за поцелуем, даже не сомневаясь, что Тони не настолько брезглив в сексе, чтоб отказаться целовать губы, которые только что обнимали его член.

« _Черт возьми, не дождешься_ », _«Сумасшедший»,_ « _Делай уже, что хочешь, пацан_ », « _На несколько часов меня не хватит, карапуз_ », — несколько неподходящих вариантов крутились на задворках, пока Тони жадно отвечал ему, обхватывал нижнюю губу, давал возможность проникнуть языком в свой рот, подчинить себя. Кажется, он терял голову, и эта мысль подтвердилась, когда он простонал парню прямо в губы, протяжно, громко, без предрассудков, не сразу осознав, что случилось. Просто Питер решил воспользоваться его расслабленностью и найти в подходящий момент простату. « ** _Как же я хочу тебя, парень_** ».

— Подбиваешь меня на грязные разговоры? — Тони удивился своей способности сказать такую длинную фразу и хотел дать себе подзатыльник за нее. Ответ должен был быть другим. Надо было переступить через себя, попросить. Попросить. Нет, он не станет ничего просить! Это ребячливое «не стану» и «не буду» вечно мешало. Особенно сейчас. Когда так хотелось. До боли и до дрожи. До помутнения рассудка. До потемнения в глазах и шума в голове. Наверное, он сейчас смотрел на него так просяще, как ни на одного из своих бывших партнеров. Блядь, Питер. Не вынуждай.

— Прекращай козлить, Тони. Я не требую от тебя ничего сверхъестественного. Не надо ни просить, ни умолять. Хочешь строить из себя стойкого оловянного солдатика — на здоровье. Но я клянусь тебе, мистер Старк, — Питер с мстительным удовольствием надавил пальцами на его простату, и тут же прижал дернувшееся тело Тони второй рукой, — пока ты не скажешь, чего хочешь, я и пальцем не пошевелю и тебе не позволю. Я не полицейский, а ты не преступник: твои слова не будут использованы против тебя в суде.

— Как мы заговорили, — произнес Тони, в большей степени для того, чтобы спровоцировать Питера на ещё одно движение пальцев, и ему это почти удалось. Мужчина попытался выгнуться под уверенным касанием, зажмуриваясь, но тяжелая рука надежно пригвоздила его к полу. Привычное « _мистер Старк_ » отчего-то возбудило ещё сильнее, и он, мысленно чертыхаясь, продолжил. — Хорошо, Пит. Раз ты так этого _просишь_.

Стоило только прозвучать его словам, как Питер расслабился, убрал с его груди свою руку, удобно устроив ее на бедре мужчины. Тони едва качнул бедрами, насадился на пальцы, ощутив, как те вновь нашли простату, и слишком призывно развел ноги в коленях ещё больше, насколько позволяла растяжка. Посмотрел на парня с ухмылкой, скрывая за ней безумное желание, и добавил:

— Я до звона в яйцах хочу почувствовать твой член в своей заднице. Доволен?

— Мое удовольствие тебя волновать не должно. Сегодня все для тебя. Поэтому — слушаю и повинуюсь, — Питер мягко улыбнулся, лизнул доверчиво подставленную шею и заменил пальцы членом. Все знают это неписаное правило: если Тони Старк чего-то хочет, то Тони Старк это получит. И не Питеру ломать систему.

Питер входил медленно, замирая на мгновение после каждого толчка, стараясь не причинить и малейшего дискомфорта. Как бы гордо и смело не звучала фраза Старка про жажду члена в заднице, Питер был уверен, что, несмотря на то, что он у Тони определенно не первый, в нижней позиции он бывал крайне редко. И ломиться в его тело с энтузиазмом моряка дальнего плавания, который впервые за год сошел на берег и дорвался до борделя, определенно не стоило.

Тони прикрыл глаза и замер, почувствовав Питера внутри. Расслабился, стараясь привыкнуть к давно забытым ощущениям наполненности, и, ощутив готовность принять парня целиком, подался вперед. Питер касался его всюду, успокаивающе оглаживал руки, бока, пресс, находил губами шею — и это вызывало щемящее чувство заботы, и потребность в ответной ласке. Паутина постепенно растворялась, и Тони понимал, что еще немного — и он сможет коснуться в ответ.

Люди считали Тони Старка идеальным изобретателем, гениальным ученым и талантливым механиком. Питер считал, что виной тому детская травма, желание завоевать внимание родителей и общая недолюбленность. СМИ называли Железного Человека самым первым защитником Земли. Питеру казалось, что Тони просто не считал свою жизнь достаточно ценной и с радостью бы кинул ее в жернова вселенской справедливости, если бы это спасло мирных граждан. Знакомые с ним люди называли его эгоистичным самодуром, который никогда не заботится ни о ком, кроме себя самого. Питер был уверен, что, если бы в жизни Тони не было Роуди и Пеппер, он бы вряд ли дожил до этого момента, потому что этот мужчина совершенно не умел о себе заботиться. Сейчас, медленно двигаясь в его теле, выглаживая влажные бока ладонями, выцеловывая каждый доступный кусочек его кожи, Питер Паркер приносил клятву. Он беззвучно клялся, что пока он жив, Тони больше никогда больше не будет считать себя недолюбленным, неважным и недостойным чужой заботы. Питер готов был душу продать любому черту из Преисподней, но доказать этому упрямому засранцу насколько он неправ, даже если Старк будет сопротивляться. _Особенно,_ если Старк будет сопротивляться.

Сейчас весь мир Питера сузился до Тони, который столь сладко выгибался под ним, обвив его поясницу своими ногами, не забывая азартно подталкивать его пятками под задницу в молчаливом требовании двигаться быстрее. Вот только парень совершенно не собирался никуда спешить. Собрав в кулак всю свою выдержку, он старался двигаться размеренно, каждый раз попадая по простате, вцепившись в плечи мужчины, буквально натягивая его на себя. Перед глазами мерцала вселенная. Она сплеталась в спираль, то расширяясь, то снова сжимаясь. В ее центре ярко горело новое Солнце. И имя ему было Тони Старк.

Тони освободил руки и притянул Питера ближе, провел ладонями по его спине, очертив лопатки, сосчитал пальцами выступающие позвонки и случайно царапнул парня от избытка ощущений. Наконец он мог касаться — дарить ответную ласку, зарываться пальцами в волосы, оглаживать молочную кожу и приподняться для поцелуя.

Спустя долгое время без возможности дотронуться и почувствовать тепло Питера, каждое из касаний ощущалось правильно и необходимо. Парень выдыхал рвано, и Тони чувствовал, как Питер срывался, касался требовательнее, чаще, входил жестче, находил раз за разом простату, выбивая из Старка тихие стоны, тонущие в непрерывных поцелуях. Мужчина обводил губами ключицы, поднимался к шее и вновь спускался вниз, едва царапая нежную кожу зубами. Касался языком, прижимал Питера к себе и терял голову, растворяясь в приятных ощущениях, которых было слишком много.

Стоило только Тони его коснуться, как Питер тихонько заскулил. Жаркое тело крепко обхватывало его член каждый раз, когда Старк с похотливой ухмылкой сжимал внутренние мышцы. Этого и так было слишком много для молодого восемнадцатилетнего парня, который и без того находился слишком близко к той границе, за которой следовал оглушительный оргазм. Но Тони определенно было плевать на все трудности Питера. Он с удовольствием выглаживал его плечи, мял ладонями спину, зарывался пальцами в его волосы, наклоняя голову любовника, чтобы открыть себе доступ к шее, на которой так прекрасно смотрелись огромные багровые следы от укусов. Слишком много страсти и возбуждения. Теперь настал черед Питера грызть свои губы и жмуриться в совершенно бесполезной попытке отвлечься хоть чуть-чуть от происходящего безумия и не кончить раньше Тони.

Тони занимался сексом так же, как и наукой: самозабвенно, полностью отдаваясь процессу, не размениваясь на полумеры. Его хотелось ублажать, выполнить любой каприз и подчиниться молчаливому требованию этого завораживающего взгляда, который вызывал в голове Питера короткое замыкание.

Старк видел, что парень старался контролировать себя, сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не кончить раньше него, но Тони специально касался его, выводя из себя, так как сам был на грани. Стоны Питера мешались с его собственными, парень касался чуть реже и медленнее из-за того, что пытался продлить удовольствие и не поддаться приятной истоме. И Старк решил исправить это.

Все на что хватило выдержки парня, это покорно подчиниться желанию любовника, когда Тони неожиданно перевернул их, оказавшись верхом на Питере. Его резкие движения, закушенная губа, полыхающий страстью взгляд — все это напомнило Питеру, что Тони Старк должен быть просто чертовски великолепен в активной позиции. А пока Паркер мог только оставлять синяки на его бедре, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в него, второй рукой резко водя по члену Тони в такт движениям мужчины.

Тони откровенно наслаждался ситуацией, хоть ранее пассивная позиция в постели ему не доставляла такого удовольствия. Питер стонал, не сдерживая себя, болезненно сжимал его бедра, что Старку пришлось напомнить парню о том, что он обладает сверхспособностями, положив свои пальцы на его. Это не помогло и не отвлекло от приятных ощущений, поэтому Тони решил действовать иначе.

— Господи, Тони, я… я сейчас… — Питер еще сильнее сжал его бедро, за что его мстительно щипнули за сосок, напоминая, что ломать кости любовнику не самый правильный поступок. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что я могу… что могу внутрь… Мне так надо быть в тебе, пахнуть тобой, стать частью тебя. Пожалуйста, Тони!

Возвращающееся смущение парня говорило о том, что действие побочного эффекта сыворотки подходило к концу, и Питер вновь постепенно возвращался к прежнему себе. Старк слушал просьбы и запоминал парня таким — решительным, уверенным, не смущающимся мелочей и смело высказывающим то, чего ему действительно хотелось. Конечно, Тони льстила потребность Питера принадлежать ему, иначе как объяснить его желание впитать в себя запах Старка?

— Кончай, малыш, — произнес Тони, чувствуя, как ладонь Питера на его члене слегка сбилась с ритма и вновь начала двигаться быстро. Все это заставило балансировать на грани, дожидаясь того момента, когда сдастся парень.

Вряд ли Питер понимал, на что он подписывался в договоре с дьяволом. А отношения со Старком — никак иначе как сделкой подобного рода и не назовешь из-за собственнических чувств и природного эгоцентризма. Парень сказал, что хочет быть **_его_** в одной простой фразе, и этого хватило Тони для того, чтобы навсегда сделать Питера **_своим._**

Оргазм не накатывал мягко волнами, не был неожиданным. Он выбил из Питера дух, засветил весь его мир ярким белым цветом, сведя судорогой конечности, стер все мысли и ощущения. Перед глазами застыл Тони с выгнутой спиной, запрокинутой в наслаждении головой, содрогавшийся и беззвучно распахнувший рот в немом крике удовольствия. Если бы Питеру сказали, что за этот вид ему придется заплатить своей жизнью, он бы не колебался — оно того стоило.

Тони ощутил, как Питер излился внутрь, наполнил его, и замер, заметив, как парень прикрыл глаза от наслаждения, простонав от удовольствия. Пальцы Питера прошлись по головке члена, огладили чувствительную уздечку, и Старк последовал за ним, отдаваясь без остатка, чувствуя, как от оргазма растворилась и поплыла реальность перед глазами. Кончил парню на живот, и, не в силах сдержаться, рухнул рядом с Питером.

Наверное, все вокруг них было в сперме, но Тони это мало волновало. Он приобнял парня, взъерошил его мокрые от пота волосы и почувствовал себя счастливым. Надо было идти в душ, да и убрать за собой, только делать что-либо совершенно не хотелось.

— Ты сумасшедший, Пит. Мы оба — сумасшедшие. И теперь ты от меня не избавишься, — произнес Старк, понимая, что Питеру необходимо знать, как он воспринял произошедшее. Нет, он не уйдет. Тони не скажет, что все это — глупость и ради развлечения. Зачем врать себе и парню? Легче признаться в симпатии и чувствах к Питеру, чем отталкивать его. Тем более, после случившегося.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я могу хотеть избавиться от тебя? — мягко спросил Питер, наблюдая как Тони задумчиво размазывает свою сперму по его животу. — Не знаю, когда все это началось. Возможно тогда, после того как наш непогрешимый Капитан Америка оставил тебя в Сибири умирать от холода в покореженном костюме, раздробив щитом твой дуговой реактор. Когда я увидел тебя сломленного и избитого на койке в медблоке… Я не испытывал такую безысходность, наверное, со времен смерти своего дяди. Знаешь, о чем я тогда думал? Что хочу быть на твоем месте. Хочу сломать пару костей Кэпу. И хочу разорвать себе грудную клетку и спрятать тебя от всего мира, прикрыв своими ребрами, чтоб все удары, которые столь щедро отсыпает тебе судьба, сыпались на меня, — Питер отчаянно заглянул Тони в глаза и покачал головой.

Сейчас, когда последние молекулы сыворотки были беспощадно уничтожены иммунной системой, вести столь откровенные разговоры было неловко и слегка страшно, не факт, что Тони вообще нужны были эти откровения и отношения.

Старк смотрел на него с удивлением и слушал, не представляя, как у Питера хватало сил после оргазма вести такие беседы по душам. Хотя, да. Это же подростки и их болтливость. Точно. В любом случае, признания позволяли увидеть парня с другой, новой стороны и это было необычно и приятно.

— Не надо, не считай это все юношеским максимализмом. И даже мое детское преклонение перед спасшим меня Железным Человеком не в счет. Ты не заслужил все это дерьмо, и если бы была хоть малейшая возможность получать травмы вместо тебя, это сделало бы меня самым счастливым человеком на земле. И если у меня есть возможность сделать тебя счастливым, я вцеплюсь в нее когтями и зубами. Если же нет, поверь, я смогу делать вид, что сегодняшнего дня никогда не существовало, мне не привыкать скрывать свои чувства.

— Тшш, успокойся. Тебя трясет. Иди сюда, — Тони подался вперёд и обнял его, целиком перемазанного в подсыхающей сперме. Мокрого от пота, горячего и подрагивающего от избытка эмоций. — Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш.

Питер расслабился в крепких объятиях и счастливо засмеялся от насмешливого шепота на ухо: « _И, если ты думаешь, что этот секс был великолепен, ты просто не представляешь, насколько громко я заставлю тебя кричать, пока буду вбивать тебя в нашу постель. Дай только до нее добраться_ ». Словосочетание — **_наша_** постель — звучало просто замечательно.

**Неделю спустя**

Тони медленно целовал Питера, сидящего на столешнице в его мастерской. Расположился меж разведенных бедер парня и поглаживал его спину, ощущая, как Питер притягивал его ближе в ответ. Наслаждался прерывистым дыханием парня, забирался пальцами под ткань футболки и касался поясницы, рисовал невидимые линии.

— Тони, ты не видел… Питера… — раздалась на пороге и прервалась короткая фраза Бартона, после чего послышалось неловкое покашливание Стива и эти двое, недолго думая, исчезли из радиуса видимости.

— Ну вот. Вопрос «Как рассказать команде?» отпал сам, — хмыкнул Тони и, коснувшись повторно губ Питера, заметил, краску смущения, залившую кончики его ушей. Что ж. Все стало как прежде. Но в архиве Тони по-прежнему ждали своего часа оставшиеся два образца с сывороткой.


End file.
